gitp_bblfandomcom-20200215-history
Season III Awards
Most Valuable Player: Derk von Duneheim Effect: Leader skill for as long as the player holds the award. Testimonials: "Derk was the driving force behind his team's surge into playoff contention. Accounting for well over a quarter of his team's playmaking ability, the stylish vampire could run the ball with the best of them when needed, but also performed well as a catcher when required. If the Bloodknights didn't have Derk, maybe somebody else would have stepped up, but with him there, he decided to be the guy, and that is why I am nominating him." - Crow "It may be a bit biased, but he certainly felt that way to me. Excluding the game against Shire Patch (If one could call it a game) Derk counted for more then 50% of the Bloodknights TD's. Considering that they generally won games by 1 point, that means we would probably be in the same boat as The Shirepatch for "Biggest Failwhale of the Year" Award. This hero carried the Bloodknights from start to finish, garnering a heck of a lot more SPP then I thought he would (Blowing my earlier complaints of lack of SPP straight out of the water), and has carved himself out as the potential for what Vampires are capable of." - Tychris Offensive Player of the Year: Kowen Effect: Free Agility-class skill of the owner's choice for as long as the player holds the award. Testimonials: "Triple-S have been surprisingly good this year. Scoring points is important, perhaps the most important part of winning matches. You can’t win without points on the board and that’s where Kowen comes in- he is Triple-S’ best." - Tastier "The Strut's main offender, Kowen had an amazing season on his return to the league. Not only was he one of the league's top scorers with 10 TDs, he made his mark on other top 10 tables - 42 SPP, five casualties, and six Knockouts. Combining offense with defense, The Natural is a prime example of a Blitzer's role on the pitch." - TheTyrantis "Many of Kowen's touchdowns came on defense." - Crow Defensive Player of the Year: Fredo D. Stefani Effect: Free Strength-class skill of the owner's choice for as long as the player holds the award. Testimonials: "The (second) best defender of the year, the veteran Human Blitzer got stuck in alongside his linemen like Seb Sha Bal to beat on their opponents, although the conceded TDs do not really give that impression at all that a player with 7 casualties, 7 KOs, and a consolation kill." - TheTyrantis Offensive Rookie of the Year: Amateratsu Effect: Free Agility-class skill of the owner's choice for as long as the player holds the award. Testimonials: "Up til the All-star break Amateratsu was unstoppable, a furry Cinderella. She scored in multiples against all comers leading her team to first place. In the end it wasn’t her opponents that slowed her down, but her own coach. Even so, she still leads in points scored after a full half season of abandonment. It's sad that she was injured, and probably won't be back next season." - Tastier "I don't care that her team was abandoned, Amateratsu put up enough rushing yards to keep her team in contention even when their owner had given up on them." - The Hellbug Defensive Rookie of the Year: Bloomberg Effect: Free Strength-class skill of the owner's choice for as long as the player holds the awards. Testimonials: "While playing for the least bashy squad among the (important) teams in the league, she has topped the leaderboards for KOs, casualties, and kills (including a kroxigor and a freaking troll). She dominates the center of the pitch, controlling crowds, roadblocking cages, and creating openings for the elves to slip through. She is undoubtedly an essential element to the Johnny’s defensive success this season. Not bad Rookie." - Tastier "The Treewoman registered 8 casualties, 7 KOs, and a record 4 kills, landing her at the top 5 of all the defensive tables, something none of the other defensive players did this year. In fact, if it wasn't for the reason that I didn't want to vote Bloomberg twice, I'd put her for my DPotY as well." - TheTyrantis "Now, with all that time spent rooted to center pitch, can you imagine what a more mobile Bloomberg would have done out there? I shudder to think about it. The only reason this girl's physical numbers weren't higher is because she eliminated everyone around her, and nobody else would go near. Definitly a deserving nomination for this award." - Crow "The Johnnys have been unrecognisable on defence this season and Bloomberg seems to be the main reason why. It's hard to see how such a slow player can have such an impact on the whole team's performance, but you can't argue with the figures." - Aedilred Category:Awards Category:Records Category:Season III